3 Days Late
by Rain Tenshi
Summary: It's been 5 years since the EW... Is it possible that there is still a chance for happiness for Wufei? A bday fic for Mako-chan. RR please!


Title: 3 Days Late  
  
Author: Rain Tenshi, aka Rainy the Muse Beater  
  
Email: vulpix_ca@yahoo.com  
  
Warnings: OOC?, lemon, tiny sappiness/corny, yaoi, post- EW  
  
Pairings: Past 1x5, eventual 2x5x2, 5+S (Friendship), 1xOC  
  
Rating: R / NC-17  
  
Disclaimer: Hello, my name is Rainy, and I AM CANADIAN!!! *beams with pride* That being said, I am poor, so, I do not own the rights to anything right now! I do not make any profits off this. So please, don't sue me!!! I also do not own the rights to Waiting by BOA.  
  
Hi ho people!!! This lovely fic is my birthday present to our lovely Mako-chan!! *hugglz* Thanks to Duo-chan, Stacy, Jo-chan, and everyone else for helping me with this and torturing Mako-chan. To DVG for beta'ing, thanks a bunch! Can't believe how many errors there were in this...  
  
To Mako-chan: I hope this fic brightens your spirits and remind you that there IS a bright side to live... even if life seems to have dropped you in the middle of Shits Island right now. *hugs + kisses* HAPPY 21ST BIRTHDAY MAKO-CHAN!!!!!!  
  
After all the tease, and torment, you now shall know what I have written for you. Hope you like!! Enjoy! Ano... please review afterwards!!  
  
Common Words (To save me from noting them later)  
  
Baka: idiot  
  
Onna: woman, or bitch. It's a somewhat rude word.  
  
Key  
  
Italic: thoughts  
  
" ": Talking  
  
~ Words ~: song lyrics  
  
~*~*~*~ (Feb, 15 AC 201)  
  
"Look Wufei, you really should."  
  
"No."  
  
"I think you will."  
  
"No."  
  
"Damn it Wufei. Why won't you just go?!"  
  
Preventer Chang Wufei sighed, annoyed as he turned his chair around to face his friend Sally Po. Wufei had just returned from a weeklong mission to Colony L X21704 (1) with Preventer Heero Yuy. The mission was pretty simple; make sure Senator Zax does not get killed on his two-day visit to the colony. All they needed to do was to make sure the man himself did not know of their presence, as he was not fond of extra security. Sadly, the flight to the colony was a deadly 8 hours, so when Wufei finally returned home the night before, he was tired and sore, and his sleep was short lived, leaving him not in the best of moods.  
  
"It's just a holiday that some weak onna who obviously had too much free time came up with. There is no reason for me to attend a party to celebrate such a holiday," he countered back.  
  
"Come on Wufei. It will be fun. It's just a company get together really. Besides, you should really get out more often," she argued in return. Wufei simply raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Are you suggestion that I should go out each night, get what Maxwell would say 'totally wasted', and then come to work the next day with a hangover that would even cause Maxwell to shut up?" Wufei questioned.  
  
"Of course not! You just need to go out more, that's all. The only time I ever see you at a Preventer's party are at Christmas, and I'm pretty sure that is only because Une would chew you out if you did miss it. You really should try coming out to more of them. Maybe you will even-"  
  
"Sally! Enough!!" Wufei growled angrily. "I am *not* going, so will you just drop it!!" Sally always knew that Wufei was a solitary person, excluding when he and Heero were together, but it still saddened her to see him that way.  
  
"I'm sorry Wufei. I just want to help, that's all. There are just some days when I can't stand to see how lonely you are. You just can't spend your life doing nothing but work. What would happen if you got injured and you couldn't do your job then? What then?" Wufei sighed again, but this time, it was not out of frustration or anger, and it was something else.. Something neither one of them could put their finger on.  
  
"I know Sally, I know. It's just right now I can't debate with you about the need to change my social life. I know you're my friend and that you just want to help, but I just can't argue about it now." Wufei got up and headed out of Sally's office. As he made it to the door, Sally spoke up.  
  
"Wufei, if you ever need someone.." Wufei stopped and turned around, giving her a grateful smile.  
  
"I know. Thanks." And with that being said, he left her office.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
If Wufei was annoyed this morning, then he was raging now. It was already the afternoon, and he had barely gotten any work done. Every time he had tried to start his work, someone would come over, ask him if he was going to the party on Friday, if he was planning on asking someone to go with him, if he would go with them, and some even tried to convince him to go. This just left him feeling aggravated. He was already behind because of the mission, and he wasn't about to let the entire department keep him from getting his work done because of some stupid party that he didn't even want to go to.  
  
"Hey Fei! How's it going?"  
  
"Would you *please* stop asking me about that kami (2) forsaken party!?"  
  
"Gez, Wu. I didn't ask you about the party. I asked you how's it going, but from that reaction, I can only guess."   
  
Wufei turned his chair around to see Duo Maxwell, standing in the doorway, dressed in overalls and grease, the trademarks of the Head Engineer. Usually, most head engineers were dressed in suits and behind a desk. However, Duo managed to give the desk job to Al, his Assistant Head, leaving Duo free to work on the machines. Of course, he kept his braid, but it was usually hidden underneath a hat. (3) Wufei let out an exhausted sigh.  
  
"Forgive me Maxwell, but with all this chatter about it, I am getting behind in my work, and.. Aren't you supposed to be working?" Duo just smirked at his question as he walked in and sat on one of the few free spots on Wufei's desk.  
  
"I do, but a man needs to eat, so I took a lunch break. I just thought I'd stop by and see how your mission with 'Ro went."  
  
"It was successful."  
  
"Even I know that, you and Heero did it. You two working on any mission is almost guaranteed to succeed. If it somehow didn't, there would be something in the news about it, Heero would be grunting and 'hn'ing again, and you would act like you would kill someone if they did anything wrong or pissed you off. Since there is no strange news report from the colony, Heero is his somewhat normal self, and you haven't tried to kill anyone, I am going to say that is succeeded. I want to know what happened *during* the mission. Ya know, details Wu!"  
  
Wufei noticed that somehow, during the war, Maxwell had given everyone a nicknameby taking their first name and shortening it to a few letters. Yuy had become 'Ro, Barton was Tro, Winner was either Q or Kat, while himself was Wu, Fei, Wu-bear, and the ever dreaded, Waffles.  
  
"There isn't too much to talk about. Yuy and I basically had to set up surveillance and security vids around the areas Senator Zax was going to be, search the areas delay to make sure there were no bombs or any other devices set up, and keep an eye out for snipers while Senator Zax was there. You know how Yuy acts while he's on a mission."   
  
Duo smiled at the amusing thought. "Yeah, just like he was during the war. Heero Yuy, the emotional rock. Ne, how's Daniel doing?"   
  
Daniel Corrino (4) was Heero's boyfriend, going on a year, and he worked in Accounting. He was a scrupulous person when it came to numbers and adding them up correctly, but he good person overall, so Wufei didn't have any quarrels with him. That doesn't mean he was best friends with the man though.  
  
"Corrino is doing quiet well, from my understanding, Maxwell. Now, is there anything else you would like to know? I've got a lot of work to catch up on," he said a bit too sharply to the braided boy. There was a sudden change in Duo's demeanor, but it quickly changed back before Wufei could take note of it.  
  
"Umm.. I was just wondering if you were gonna come to the V-Day party on Friday. I'm not trying to drag you into going or anything if you're not. To each man's his own, but I just was wondering if you were going to go or not." Duo asked  
  
"No. I don't plan on going nor do I plan on asking anyone to go with me," he replied abruptly, all but snapping. If Wufei were to have looked closely, he would have seen a slightly change in Duo's eyes..  
  
"Ah well, I was just wondering. Look, I better head down to the caf, and grab something to eat, or Al might chew my ass out for being late." Duo jumped off the desk and headed for the doorway. "See ya around, Waffles."  
  
"MAXWELL!! I AM.." But before Wufei could finish, Duo had long gone. Wufei let out a heavy, frustrated sigh before returning back to the task of working through the stacks of paper work that stood on his desk.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Wufei glanced over at the clock on his computer and it read 9:20pm. Sometime after Duo had left, people had stopped coming to his office, allowing Wufei to work steadily through his paper work, forgetting the time, and skipped lunch all together. Judging by the time, most of staff had cleared out at around 5 or 6. Wufei was about to finish up the papers that he had in front of him, when he heard a voice from behind him.  
  
"Chang." Wufei didn't need to turn around to know that it was Heero Yuy behind him, so he didn't turn around.  
  
"Yuy, what are you doing here? I thought everyone here had gone home by now."  
  
"So did I, but I decided to stay late to get some paper-work done. What about you Chang?"  
  
"Same as you. With all the people distracting me about the party, I couldn't get as much work as I wanted to get done."  
  
"Are you going?"  
  
"Home? Not I.."  
  
"To the party, Chang. Are you going to the party?" he interrupted. Wufei let out a small growl as he turned his chair around, got up and walked over to Heero, standing in front of him.  
  
"For the last time, NO! I have no reason to be there. I could use.."  
  
"Duo will be there," Heero interrupted.  
  
"What's your point, Yuy?" he growled out.  
  
Suddenly Wufei found that Heero had closed the small distant in between them, his lips firmly pressed against his own. Wufei was lost in the embrace. All the confusion, pain, and loneliness were temporarily taken away with that small gentle kiss. Wufei didn't recall closing his eyes, but he realized that they had closed on their own the moment Heero's lips left his.  
  
"Heero... I..."  
  
"Ryu (5)," he whispered softly. Wufei, even with his slightly fogged mind, knew that Heero was being serious with him. He hardly ever called him Ryu anymore. "Please listen to me. I know you are lonely, I can see it in your eyes. It pains me to see it there, but this is a pain only you can solve. I can only help you. Let me help you. Could it be possible that you have some deeper feelings for Duo? Out of all of us, you two were the only ones who never sought comfort from each other."  
  
It was true. During the war, they had each sought comfort from each other, and that comfort would be having sex. They had all experienced terrible things during and before the war, things no soul should be forced to experience, and this happened to be the way they comforted each other at night when their demons would strike. It didn't make them lovers, except Trowa and Quatre who did become lovers during the war, but it instead brought them closer together. Wufei hadn't really realized till now that they were the only ones not to.  
  
"Ryu, I know Duo means something to you. Everyone can see it. Even during the war, we could see it. Your eyes would change slightly when he was in the room," he continued as he raised his hand to his cheek and gently stroked it with his thumb. "You would act differently around him, but never enough for him to notice. Even back then I noticed, but I couldn't understand why. It puzzled me, but when I was with you..." Heero stopped his gentle act and tipped his head up slightly so he could see Wufei's eyes. He had a smile on his face, one that very few people saw, it showed his feelings to the ex-pilot. "You helped me understand what it meant Wufei. You helped me become better. I never really understood my emotions, but somehow you helped me. I look back now, and I see something else, Wufei..."  
  
"What?" Wufei gaped at Heero. He knew that Heero was trained to observe people interacting with each other. Hell, they all had been, but he had never known Heero to voice them so...elaborately before.  
  
"That Duo acts differently too. I know that he came by to see you at lunch, but don't you think it was a bit strange? Duo could have simply used the vid-phone if he only wanted to know how the mission went and if you were going to the party. He didn't have to come across the building, but he did anyways. He wanted to see you Wufei, and I think in someway you did too. The only difference is that he understands why, and one would have to understand. Do *you* understand why? How much does he mean to you?"  
  
Wufei's thoughts were racing. What the hell did Heero think he was doing? He had Daniel. And what was this he was saying about him having feelings for Duo? Then he thought about what Heero had said. Well, he really didn't have to come to his office. The cafeteria was closer to the Engineering building then it was to his office. And Duo *could* have used the vid-phone to ask about the mission. And what about the war? It was true that he and Duo had not shared each other's bed, nor did Duo even ask him if he could... And when did he start calling Maxwell Duo? Wufei soon found himself confused by his thoughts....  
  
"Wufei?" Heero's voice broke the hold that Wufei's thoughts had on him, and he looked up at the not-so emotionless pilot.  
  
"I...don't...know..." He whispered, only loud enough for Heero to hear him.  
  
Heero knew that the young man wouldn't know the answer, but that was to be expected. Had Wufei known, he would have been quite perplexed with his extremely honorable soul. He slowly drew his hand and walked backwards to the office door.  
  
"Wufei, finish up whatever you were working on and go home. Work can always wait. Right now, you really should think about this. Besides," he smirked a bit. "You'll never get work done while thinking about this."  
  
Wufei smiled a bit back. "Yeah, you're probably right Heero. I won't. And koishii (6)?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Arigato (7)." Heero smiled back.  
  
"My pleasure Wufei."  
  
And with that, Heero left, leaving Wufei to struggle with finishing up the last few pieces of paper work. Before he ventured back to his apartment, to come to terms with....  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Wufei didn't get much sleep that night. He had too much on his mind. His kiss with Heero.... Duo.… He had finally given up trying to sleep, and moved into his small library. It was still dark out, the moon was full, its light filtering through the small window. Wufei curled into his deep red accented 'reading' chair and looked out the window, finding himself staring off into nothingness (8), trying to put together the pieces of a very confusing puzzle...  
  
~*~*~*~ (Feb 16, AC 201)  
  
"Hey boss!"  
  
Duo's head popped out of one of the many junk piles in the Preventer's large scarp yard. The scarp yard was nowhere near the size of the one on L2, but it wasn't all that small either. Duo's hair was slightly wild and covered in grease, with a few speaks of grease on his face. One would never be able to tell that he was the Head Mechanic for the Preventers.  
  
"What's up Zoë?" he shouted back.  
  
"Some guy's here to see ya in your office."  
  
"Yeah, well, as you can see, I've found myself buried in scarp! Who ever it is.."  
  
"He said that it was important, boss!" he interrupted. "And that what ever you're doing can wait. He looks like he's some suit-field worker. Seems pretty important." Duo let out a sigh. He needed to find that piece for the engine soon, and it would take some days to order it if it wasn't out here.  
  
"Alright alright! Be there in a sec. Tell 'Mister Stick-up His Ass' (9) that I'll meet with him shortly.."  
  
Duo managed to pull the rest of his grease-covered body out of the rubble, and glided down the pile to the small pathway below, followed the winding, semi-junk free path past other junk piles to the workshop and his workshop inside.  
  
Gez.. I wonder what FO (10) wants to see me? He thought as he walked down the path. I already told Une-chan that I wouldn't work as a Field Officer. Two wars are more then enough for anyone... 'Sides, I rather work in the Shop. Duo continued to ponder to himself as he made his way to this office.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, 'Fei! Didn't think that you were the one who came down to see me."   
  
Duo had opened the door of his office, after washing the grease off and fixing his hair, to see Wufei looking out the window and down at the work in the workshop. Duo's office wasn't all that big and flashy. It had a desk, a chair, a couple of dozen file cabinets, and a large window that showed the entire workshop down below. Wufei himself was quiet surprised to learn that this was his office with it so *extremely* clean, and of all the time that Wufei spent with Maxwell during the war, he had discovered that Maxwell would leave a path destruction wherever he went. Wufei turned his head slightly at the sound of Maxwell's voice as he entered his office.  
  
"Oh, and why is that, Maxwell?"  
  
"Well, it's not exactly close by your office, 'Fei."   
  
That much was true. The main building was at the front, while the Shop was at the very back of the property.   
  
"So, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Wufei? I already told Une-chan that I wasn't interesting in being a Field Officer, whether it be part time, full time, or even on reserve, so, if that's what you're here about.." he said, a bit annoyed. Une had sent many men and women to persuade Duo to join then at first, and then afterwards to become a Field Officer. It took her quiet sometime to understand that he wouldn't become one, but he had thought she had gotten the message loud and clear. (11)  
  
"*Commander* Une did not send me here, Maxwell. I came here to see you about yesterday."  
  
"Yesterday? What about it?"  
  
Wufei turned around, leaned against the large glass, and looked at Duo. This was *not* an easy thing for a man like Wufei, but he knew that he it had to be done..  
  
"I came.... to...." Duo walked over to his desk, sat on the corner of it and looked at Wufei.  
  
"Come on 'Fei. Spit it out. I'm sure we've both got things to do besides.."  
  
"I came to apologize for my behavior to you yesterday!"   
  
There! He said it!  
  
Duo, on the other hand, was totally taken back. Yeah, Wufei had snapped at him a bit yesterday, but Wufei had snapped at him worse during the war. Duo had almost forgotten about it, but he had never thought that Chang Wufei would apologize, and to him nonetheless...  
  
"Oh, it was nothing. I.."  
  
"No!! I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. It was unfair of me to take out my frustrations on you, Duo."  
  
Duo was stunned. Chang Wufei, Mr. Stick-up His Ass, 'Justice and Honor' rant boy, was seriously apologizing to him. Wait a sec. He called me Duo, not Maxwell. He smiled, and looked straight at Wufei's near black eyes.  
  
"Look 'Fei, I really appreciate this, you coming here, apologizing, and everything. I know that it took a lot to do..."  
  
"What's your point, Maxwell?" It was his personal experience that Duo could blather away for hours before getting to the point, and he would sometimes even forget his point. Wufei did not have time to wait for this to come around.  
  
"Duo."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My name is *Duo*, not Maxwell. I know you can say it, Wufei." The Chinese man let out a small growl out of frustration.  
  
"Fine. Duo. Are you happy now?"  
  
"Ecstatic, 'Fei," he replied back with a little sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Getting back to the manner at hand, what's your point, *Duo*?"  
  
"I will accept your apology."  
  
"Thank you D-" But before he could finish, Duo interrupted him.  
  
"On one condition."  
  
Oh no. Wufei didn't like this. He, of course, trusted Duo with his life in a battle. There was no doubt in his battle skills. It was his *mind* that worried him. He knew... no, he'd seen, and experienced the workings of Duo's devilish mind, and it was *not* always a pretty thing. (12) Unfortunately, or fortunately (depending on your point of view), he decided to take what Duo would call a leap of faith.  
  
"What is it?"   
  
Duo's smirk seemed to grow with excitement, but it also seem to hint at things that may yet come...  
  
"*You* have to... go to the party tomorrow and you must stay there for the entire time, 20:00 till 00:02 (13)."   
  
Wufei was almost stunned... This was almost too simple... Too normal. When it came to Duo's deals, there was usually something that would seem out of place, but this one, it almost seemed to be as if the daemon child hadn't planned anything.  
  
"What's the catch, Duo?"  
  
"No catch. There's no hidden agenda here, 'Fei. This is it. I promise."  
  
"Alright, Maxwell. I'll go."   
  
Somehow, Duo managed to catapult himself across the room, and into Wufei, hugging the Chinese pilot.  
  
"Thanks a bunch, 'Fei!" Duo hugged the boy for a moment before letting him go.  
  
"Look, I had better go. I still have work to catch up on. I'll see you around, Duo." And with that, he left.  
  
However, Wufei didn't make it too far down the hallway back to his office.  
  
"Yo, suit! What were ya talkin' to the boss about?" Wufei heard a voice with a slight Russian accent and he turned around to see a woman glaring at him. She had blue eyes and brown hair that went down to her rounded chin with red streaks that appeared to have been done quiet some time ago, soft colored skin, and wore a red shirt with two buttons at the top with a white collar and sleeve cuffs; a black shirt that went down to her knees, and.....a pair of well worn running shoes? To say the least, this woman almost appeared to be lawyer but what was she doing here? The main office was nowhere near here.  
  
"Aren't you in the wrong department, onna?" he growled back.  
  
"I could say the same for you. *I* happen to work here."  
  
"An onna in engineering?"  
  
"Watch yourself, Suit. I'm not just some trainee you can push around. You just happen to have the privilege of talking to the Assistant Head Engineer, so, you better watch yourself buster." Wufei just stood there a bit stunned.  
  
"You're Al?" This was the Al Duo didn't want to have harp on him for being late from lunch?  
  
"That's Alia Corrino to you."  
  
"Corrino, as in David Corrino?" What the hell was going on in the world today?  
  
"Yeah, he's my brother." She paused for a minute. "Oh, I know you. Dave and Boss have talked about you before. You're 'Mister Stick In Your Ass' Chang Wufei. I knew I should have recognized it when you called me an onna. 'He seems to think all women are weak, and call 'em 'onna' a lot. Even during the war.' "  
  
"Why am I not surprised that he would say that?"  
  
"Look, what are you doing talking to Boss? It better not be because Une is trying to recruit. You of all people should know better..."  
  
"I didn't come to harass Duo," he interrupted. "About anything to do with work or Une. I wanted to talk Duo about something."  
  
"So, he got you to come to the dance didn't he?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh come on. I know Boss pretty well. He was pretty hurt when you said you weren't going, and he really wanted you to go."  
  
"And once he gets an idea.." Wufei started.  
  
"There's not a power on earth to stop him," she finished. "So, what are you planning on wearing?"  
  
"What's it any of your business what I wear? What do you know about him?" Al just glared at Wufei. Her blue eyes flashed with anger.  
  
"Look, you better get your high ass off that chair, Chang. *You* may have fought the war with him, but *I've* worked with him since, so I know a bit more then you do." Wufei suddenly figured out that he had just crossed a line, and found himself facing an angry woman. A force that even Wufei knew that was to be feared, and he started to walk towards the wall, as Al seemed to take small steps towards him. "I'll let you on a little secret. Duo, for some reason or another, likes you a LOT, and not just as a friend either. When you were with Heero, he was pretty upset about it. Even I knew it, and I barely knew the guy at the time. Then again, one can usually learn these things when their head isn't so high up in their ass!"   
  
Suddenly, Wufei found himself up against the wall, and with a raging Al in front of him. I wonder if Heero has any idea what he's getting himself into..  
  
"So let me put this to you straight. You WILL go to this dance, and you WILL dress to impress Duo. Do I make myself *clear*, Chang Wufei?"  
  
"Very clear... Alia..." he said, trying to keep his voice steady. Al stood there, glaring at him for a few minutes before taking a step back and grinning. A grin, which he recognized as on of Duo's 'I knew you would do what I said' grins.  
  
"Good!" She exclaimed cheerfully, which Wufei almost found scary when only moments before she looked like she could kill. "Now, tomorrow, I'm going to take you out shopping and help ya find something to wear."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look, if you want to impress Boss, you have to wear something different from what you normally wear, and I rather doubt you have anything that would grab his attentions."  
  
"I have work.."  
  
"You can take the day off. I'm sure you can manage it, and work can wait a day. I was already planning on taking the day off anyways, so Boss won't suspect anything tomorrow. Now... where to meet..."  
  
~*~*~*~ (Feb 17, AC 201)  
  
The day had been a whirlwind of events, to say the least, for Wufei. Al had managed to drag him out from one side of town to the other, searching for the perfect pieces for his 'drop dead' look, as she put it. They even went back to some stores a couple times to either return items they, or Wufei, had bought, and to look around again. They didn't finish until mid afternoon. Wufei was sure that he could name every store they had gone to, and some of them he wondered about if they had looked around in because Al wanted to buy something. They did, eventually, find an outfit for Wufei and returned to Wufei's apartment. However, much to his dismay, it didn't end there.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Oh come on. I'm not going to put a lot on you. Just a little bit, Chang."  
  
"There is no way I'm letting you put *make-up* on me, onna!! I absolutely refuse!"   
  
In the end though, Al had managed to get Wufei to let her put some make-up on him.  
  
"Is it only you or does your family have a bad temper?"   
  
Al chuckled at this. She was beginning to wonder when he was going to ask.  
  
"No, we all do, and believe it or not, Dave has a worse temper then I do."  
  
Wufei found himself praying that Heero did not anger David. "Worse? I would hate to be in Yuy's shoes when he has to face it."  
  
"Oh, he seen it a couple of times, not when he was fully raging, but he's seen enough of it to know it's not a pretty thing." She looked at the clock, and stood up. "Well, I've got to head back. Still need to get my things together for tonight. Have fun Chang, and don't blow it, or you'll regret it!" And he knew that she fully meant it.  
  
~*~*~*~ (Later @ Preventer's Dance)  
  
Duo was, to say the least, nervous. He had no clue what Wufei was going to wear to the dance, and he had a funny feeling that Al had ran into him the other day. He knew that Al was aware of his feeling for the Chinese man, so, she probably decided to 'help' him dress for tonight. That single thought alone made him nervous because now, he had no clue what to expect Wufei in. Normally, dancing would help him relax, but tonight, it seemed to do him no good. Then, without warning, he felt a tap from behind on his shoulder.  
  
"M.. Duo."   
  
He turned around, and he found himself face to face with a gorgeous Wufei.  
  
Duo looked at him from the bottom up, absorbing every detail about the sex god he could. Okay, he was wearing a pair of simple black shoes, different from the ones he wore during the war, but even on Wufei they looked beautiful. (Then again, to Duo, everything Wufei wore looked beautiful) What appeared to be painted on Wufei's legs were a pair of liquid black slacks that hugged every curve and accentuated every muscle. Draped around the gorgeous Asian's upper body was a silk, white button down shirt that Duo mentally gasped and tried not to drool at the sight of, and the first three buttons were open, showing off some of his wonderfully bronzed chest. The last thing Duo noticed about the Dragon Preventer was something that he had thought that he would never see. Wufei's hair was down. To anyone else, it would not have been a big of a deal, maybe something to make comment about, but nothing more. To Duo, and any of the other pilots who had served the war with him, seeing Wufei with his hair down was as much a privilege as seeing Duo without his braid, an extremely rare sight to see, but a beautiful one nonetheless. Even his skin seemed to glow slightly. (14)  
  
Dammit, thought Duo. There has to be a rule somewhere out there to outlaw this. The only other thing Duo could think of that could tie this, and still have him wearing something, was a Wufei wearing black leather pants that would have to look like he was poured into, and a blood red tank top. Duo had to quickly shake his thoughts before they led to anything that would bring him some...discomfort...  
  
As Duo was checking Wufei out, he was doing the same to the American. The sight was to drool at. Duo's dark red pants could have only been made of leather as they highlighted and accented every muscle in his legs. The end of each pant leg were rolled up a bit, showing that he was wearing nothing but a simple pair of leather sandals on his feet, which gave him about an inch more in height. The black dress shirt he was wearing was not only open, but the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. However, underneath the black shirt was a white tank top that only went down to his belly button, drawing anyone's attention to the small peak at his obviously well toned skin, and making them wonder what was hiding underneath the shirt. Duo also wore a pair of black round-framed glasses with tinted lenses that rested on the edge of his nose. The last, and perhaps best, feature of Duo was his hair. Instead of the traditional one long braid, there were two small plaits of hair, one on each side of his head, and one bigger one at the back. The two smaller ones began just above his ears, were pulled to the back, tied together, and dangled at the back of his head. The larger one was no different from his normal braid, though instead of having all his hair in a braid, only a portion of the hair was braided, leaving the rest of the hair loose and free. Duo had been referred to as having an elfin appearance, but this outfit seemed to portray him as a masculine, yet equally breathtaking, siren.  
  
" 'Fei, you came!"   
  
"Of course I came," he replied back as he slowly returned the hug. "I told you that I would come." Duo eventually let go of him, and gave him another quick look over.  
  
"Damn 'Fei. You sure look good. Al did a good on ya."   
  
He raised his eyebrow at this. "What makes you think Alia had anything to do with how I'm dressed?"  
  
"Because only people she scares call her Alia. Besides, I would never put too much past her..."  
  
"You've got a crazy onna for an AHE, Duo."  
  
"Yeah, but she's amazing when it comes to paper work and stuff like that. You saw my office. There's no way I could ever keep it that clean."  
  
"I wondered why it didn't look like a disaster area when I walked in," he teased.  
  
"Hey!" He slapped Wufei playfully across the arm. "I resent that remark. I may be a bit of a slob." Wufei snorted at this, but didn't say anything. "-But it never gets too bad."  
  
"Whatever Maxwell. You look..."Don't say drool worthy, Chang, and don't say sexy! "Nice tonight." If Wufei hadn't known better, he swore that he saw Duo blush.  
  
"Um, thanks 'Fei. Now come on, I gotta show you off to Q-man and Tro." Duo quickly hooked his arm around his friend's and dragged him off to find their friends.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The night seemed to zoom by for Wufei. They had managed to find Quatre, Trowa, and some other people that Duo had knew, and they talked to each of them for a while before Duo decided it was time to dance.  
  
"Oh come on Wufei, it won't kill you."  
  
"Duo..."  
  
"Please Wufei? What's the point in coming to a dance, if all you're going to do is sulk around by yourself." Wufei knew that trying to argue with Duo about this was useless, but that didn't mean he was going to give in to his every wish.  
  
"Fine. When the next song beings, I'll dance with you." Soon, the rapid beat music, changed to a slow, elegant pulse and they made their way to the dance floor. Duo draped his arms around the Chinese's shoulders, while he wrapped his arms around his waist, still keeping a small distance between them.  
  
~ How long has it been?  
  
A lot of time has passed by ~  
  
"Hey 'Fei?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
~ Why am I hurting so?  
  
Why are you hurting?  
  
By chance, has something happened?  
  
Why aren't you speaking? ~  
  
Wufei looked at... no.. into Duo's amethyst eyes, those eyes that seemed to be sparkling with life and love, and found himself drowning in them. Without any of them really noticing, he slowly pulled Duo closer to his body.  
  
"Wufei.." Duo found himself almost scared to speak any louder than a whisper.  
  
"Yes, Duo?" he answered back in a similar, quiet voice as Duo. He slowly found himself seeing everything there was to see in Duo's eyes. He saw glee, which he got when he pulled a prank on Quatre, Trowa, Heero, or even himself during those dark times of war. The emptiness of being an orphan, never knowing his parents, growing up alone, watching loved ones die, and having to kill to survive, the happiness of being around friends...He seemed to be able to see it all..   
  
No longer were the two young men separated by a small space, as they did just shortly before. Even with Duo's added height with the shoes, Wufei was still slightly taller. Duo's arms had made their way up his back, while Wufei's arms had become a bit tighter.   
  
~ It's always been like so ..  
  
It's always had to be like this  
  
I love you for you  
  
I still thank you ~  
  
"Gorgeous.." Wufei whispered softly into the other boy's ear.  
  
"'Fei?" It took almost all of Duo's strength not to moan or shiver.  
  
"You look absolutely gorgeous Duo. I'm being to wonder why there isn't more drool on the floor from people looking at you." Duo blushed brightly at this, but only Wufei could tell.  
  
~It's now.. I'm in front you..  
  
I need to tell you my mind... The long wait..  
  
Waiting for you.. Isn't it dumb? ~  
  
"'Fei.."  
  
Before Duo could say another word, he silenced him by finally sealing those ruby lips with his own. Duo tensed up for a moment, before finally relaxing into the kiss. Their lips seemed to stay there for a moment, before moving again. First, they were feather light touches but they soon became harder and more insistent. Wufei ran his tongue slowly over Duo's bottom lip. He let out a small gasp, but it quickly became a moan as Wufei's tongue began to explore his mouth and map it out. The kiss was soon broken as the need for air overcame them.  
  
"Wufei..." Duo had still not gained all his senses after their kiss.  
  
"Duo. I think that I love you." His voice was soft and quiet, not trusting his own voice to speak any louder.  
  
Duo smirked at this and gently nuzzled his check with his nose.  
  
"You think you love me, 'Fei?"  
  
~I know..  
  
The last thing I could ever do for you is separation  
  
Please forgive my love that I've realize is not enough  
  
I love you..  
  
I still thank you  
  
I love you..  
  
I wanted to tell you this ~  
  
"No... I know that I love you, Duo Maxwell." And as the song seemed to end and the next one began, their lips had found each once again, and picked up where they left off.  
  
~*~*~*~ (Feb 18, AC 201. 01:30)  
  
Two bodies quickly came crashing into Wufei's bedroom, both locked at the lips, both moaning, and their hands roaming across their now bare chests. Wufei managed to gather enough brainpower and quickly closed the door with his foot before crushing Duo against the door and attacking his neck.  
  
"Fuck 'Fei ....mmm...Didn't think...Ooohhhho...we would...mmm...make it... gods 'Fei!" he managed to get out. Wufei stopped and glanced up at him, but his hands slowly made their way to each of his nipples and softly began to brush them.  
  
"Yes, well, if someone hadn't volunteered us to clean up, we would have."  
  
"I couldn't just leave Al to clean all by herself...mmm.."  
  
"Yes you could have, Maxwell. And then, we could have gotten back sooner.." he nipped at sensitive spot on Duo's neck and he let out a small yelp.  
  
"Wu.. mmm..Stop being mean..." Duo was finding it hard to control his voice...  
  
"Mean? Which one of use was the walking 'drool on sight'? Do you know how hard (15) it was for me not to just take you right there when I first saw you?" Wufei paused to descend his head above one of Duo's nipples, and flicking his tongue over it a couple of times. "Hm?" He then proceeded to repeat the treatment to the other nipple.  
  
"I just wanted to be sure I got your attention," he said, panting. Wufei finished his treatment to the nipples, and pulled his head up, looking down at him.  
  
"Oh, you got my attention, and everyone else's. You were a sight to see, Duo."  
  
"Did you mean it, Wufei?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you mean what you said? Do you love me? Or is this just going to end up to be.." Wufei interrupted Duo by placing a quick kiss on his lips.  
  
"It would be dishonorable to lie about such a thing and anyone would have to be either blind or stupid not to be able to love you." Wufei brought up his hand and stroked his check. Duo leaned into the touch and smiled.  
  
"Honor, and justice. Honor and justice. Is there anything that you love besides that?" he asked teasingly. Wufei stopped stroking and cupped his check.  
  
"You, baka." And he once again, sealed his lips against his.  
  
Duo quickly got a hold of himself, and slid his tongue over his lips. When he was granted entrance, he quickly plunged his tongue into his mouth, causing a deep moan from his 'victim', and him to harden. Gods, even when he moans, he sounds sexy as hell, thought Duo. I can't take this anymore. Bed, NOW!   
  
Okay, there IS a lemon in this. However, since I can't post the rest of the fic here, you have to go to http:// adultfan. nexcess. net/ aff/ story. php?no= 19852 to read it. It's your choice. Please review when you are done.)  
  
~fin  
  
~Rainy  
  
Muse Beater  
  
Property of Angst Deity, Mako-chan  
  
Runner of 'The Dating Adventure of Duo and Wufei' fan-fiction contest: www. afallenangel. net/ makotosagara/ duowufei  
  
Notes:  
  
1 - Hmm... Interesting, ne?  
  
2 - Kami: God.  
  
3 - Don't want to get his braid caught in something. Gotta protect the braid!!  
  
4 - Go Dune, and Children of Dune. Great movies!  
  
5 - Ryu: dragon. End of story!  
  
6 - koishii: beloved  
  
7 - arigato: thank you  
  
8 - Have you ever done that? Just stare at something/someone, but not really being looking at it/them? And be staring at nothing? No? Oh well. If yes, then you understand!  
  
9 - heh.  
  
10 - Field Officers  
  
11 - Hmmm... I'm sensing some 'sending messengers home black and blue' here. Anyone else?  
  
12 - Be afraid!! Be very afraid!!! *evil laugh*  
  
13 - 00:02 *snickers* We can't have 'Fei running off too quickly now. 'Sides, there's some symbolic about 02 don't you think?  
  
14 - And this lovely description for Wufei came from the ever lovely, and brilliant Mako-chan  
  
15 - *snickers* Yeah, I bet he's hard. Sorry, couldn't help myself... 


End file.
